The Proper Teachings
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: Naruto finds himself stuck in a sex-ed class with Sasuke. Together, they learn some hands on training. SasuNaru, Lemon, One-shot, PWP, NC-17


Disclaimer: I do not own. I have...hold on...44.00 in my wallet. No way do I own Naruto.

Warnings: I cannot stress enough that my stories are NOT FOR CHILDREN. Especially this one. There is quite a bit of sex-ed explanations going on in here, as well as a major boyxboy lemon, so unless your old enough, read no further. I am not held responsible after this point. My mother yells at me enough(and I don't even live with her anymore), I don't need someone else's coming after me. That being said, everyone else, please enjoy!

The Protective Teachings

"Just fantastic," Naruto said aloud as the bell rang.

He walked through the halls, backpack slung over his shoulder. He was in no hurry to get to his next class. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Wondering if he could fake an illness, he decided against it. Tsunade, the school nurse had known what he was trying to do the last time. His ears still hadn't recovered from when she sent him back to class without a hall pass, yelling at him the entire time. He ended up with detention that day.

Frantically, he tried to figure a way out of going to Kakashi-sensei's class. He never wanted to sign up for Sex-Ed class, never even remembered signing up for it to begin with. But when he had tried to change it, Iruka-sensei merely looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, saying, "I'm sorry Naruto. There's no other class available to you during this period."

Naruto hung his head, hating whoever was punishing him yet again with rotten luck. "Who knows," Iruka said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. "Maybe you'll like the class after all." Naruto stared at Iruka, until they both shook their heads, remembering who it was that was teaching.

Kaka-sensei was a known pervert. The fact that he read porn in school should have been enough proof, but he also chased, and molested Iruka-sensei whenever he got the chance. 'Many people' complained about Kaka-sensei's porn reading, but seeing as how the principal was the author, he allowed it. Besides, those 'many people' were really only Iruka-sensei, and Naruto, but still.

Leaning against a locker, Naruto resigned himself to his fate yet again, and trudged off to class with heavy feet. With only five minuted between classes he had to get going or he'd be late. Again.

Slinking into his seat, Naruto pulled out his textbook, and stared at the cover. Two clasped hands took up much of the picture, and Naruto pondered why they had chosen those hands, those people. The noise level of the room began to rise as more people came in, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

Five minutes late, Kaka-sensei ambled into his classroom. Nose deep in his orange book he announced, "Put your books away. Today were going to learn something no book can teach you. For this you need hands-on training."

Naruto choked, and started coughing. Hands-on training? What foul thing was Kaka-sensei talking about now? Naruto groaned audibly, and rubbed his forehead as it began wrinkling in confusion. He could feel himself begin to sweat when the person behind him spoke.

"Nervous, dobe?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Uchiha Sasuke. The bane of Naruto's existence since they were in grade school. It didn't matter how hard he tried, or how he planned his schedule, somehow, someway, Sasuke was always in at least one class with him every year.

Naruto secretly loved it.

He wasn't quite sure when he started finding the bastard attractive. Probably around the time his group of fan girls started getting huge. Remembering thinking to himself what it was that they found so attractive, Naruto started looking at Sasuke in a new light.

He saw the way he moved with such precision, every step calculated before taken. The way his bangs fell into his dark, brooding eyes nearly made swoon one day, until that pouty mouth of his turned sarcastic on him. Sasuke's eyes were no longer dark, and brooding then. They turned bright with mocking, and Naruto found himself liking the way they could change so quickly. The way he answered everything with one word answers or grunts had Naruto hanging on his every word, waiting to hear if he would actually talk. Then Naruto was extremely pleased when he found out that he really only spoke in sentences to him. Naruto didn't care that it was to make fun of him, Sasuke was talking.

The nosebleeds started this year when Naruto found his second class this with Sasuke was none other than Phys Ed. Seeing the way the sweat trickled down his brow, his neck, only to disappear underneath that assigned white shirt made Naruto lick his lips in wanting to taste. After class of course, Naruto got to watch the sweat disappear under a spray of water. There was nothing in the way anymore, and Naruto gazed secretly, lingering on certain parts of Sasuke's anatomy. Watching the drops of water glide where he was sure the sweat had when his shirt covered it...

Naruto was shaken out of his musings when Kaka-sensei handed him something out of a box. Looking at it, he discovered it was a condom. A fucking condom. What did Kaka-sensei expect him to do with this?

"Did you hear me, or did your brain stop functioning again, dobe?" Sasuke asked, expecting an answer.

"Shut up, teme."

"Hn."

Naruto heard Sasuke sit back in his seat, as he continued looking at the condom, hoping it would disappear. Hoping that the bell would ring, and he could dash out the door. Neither fantasy happened and Kaka-sensei faced the class.

"I'm going to read out some important information before I begin handing out the bananas," he said, reaching over, and shuffling through some papers on his desk. The girls in the class hid their giggles behind their hands, whispering amongst each other. Naruto rolled his eyes. They were seniors for god's sake, not fourth graders. Naruto rolled his eyes again when most of the guys began chatting about how their was _way_ bigger than a banana.

"First of all, if latex condoms are used properly, they will help reduce the risk of transmission of HIV Infection, otherwise known as AIDS kiddies," Kaka-sensei began, looking down at the stack of papers in his hands. He rubbed the mask covering his face thoughtfully.

Naruto looked around the classroom to see if anyone was really paying attention.

"They also help reduce the risk of contracting sexually transmitted diseases such as, chlamydia, genital herpes, genital warts, gonorrhea, hepatitis B, and last but not least, syphilis."

Naruto noticed Shikamaru was sleeping, head on his crossed arms. Nothing unusual there.

"Now, these condoms contain natural rubber latex, which some of you kiddies might be allergic to. These also contain a lubricant. Some of you might also be allergic or sensitive to that. Does anyone here know if they are allergic?" Kaka-sensei asked, looking around for raised hands.

No one raised their hands. They either weren't allergic, or they were, and were to embarrassed to admit it.

"Yes, well. If you are do not use these. I can't stress that enough."

Naruto saw that Kiba was making some girl named Hinata blush redder than a tomato, and Lee was busily trying to make Gaara understand just what a condom was used for, his hands flying everywhere.

"Now comes the fun part, ladies," Kaka-sensei said, his visible eyebrow raising. "If you are using vaginal products for medical treatment purposes, the condom may be weakened, and the effectiveness of it may be reduced. I would advise against sex at such a time. You'll just have to tell your hot boyfriends to keep it in their pants for awhile."

Almost every girl in the classroom blushed.

"Okay, now that that is over with...Some of you may need additional lubrication. You may use personal lubricants designed for use with condoms, or other water-based lubricants. Never, I repeat, never let a latex condom touch any sort of oil. No petroleum jelly," Kaka-sensei stopped as the laughter became too loud to hear him over it.

"As I was saying-no baby oil, no mineral oil, no vegetable oil." Once again the class began laughing. Kaka-sensei rubbed his face in dismay.

"Oil rots rubber," Kaka-sensei said loudly, trying to get the class to calm down. Naruto really wanted to turn around, and see what Sasuke's reaction was, but he kept still. "Also avoid contact with talcum or baby powder because it might contain oil."

Kiba's hand shot up. "Yes, Kiba."

"Wouldn't using baby powder defeat the purpose of lubrication?" he asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Any other questions?" Kaka-sensei asked, looking around. "No? Good. Now-"

Naruto looked around again, and saw Sakura and Ino whispering, and pointing at Sasuke. No doubt about what they were talking about.

"Wash hands, penis, vagina, and surrounding areas before, and after sex. This cuts the chance of infection."

Kiba's hand went up again. "Yes," Kaka-sensei asked exasperated.

"Wouldn't that kind of kill the mood? I mean, say your in the middle of some incredible foreplay, and you have to say, 'Hold on, baby. I have to go wash my hands and penis. Oh, and you might need to wash yourself up as well.'" Kaka-sensei stared at the boy. "Or say you were thinking about having sex, so you go and get all washed up, and then find out she's not in the mood. You just wasted all that water for nothing."

"I will tell you what would kill the mood for good. Getting an STD. Do you think any girl is going to want to have sex with you with you penis is covered with warts? Or say you get some sores down there, and they start to rot, all because you didn't want to ruin the mood by washing yourself, and having your partner wash themselves. Here," Kaka-sensei, said, reaching behind him. He picked up a white piece of cardboard, folded in half, hiding what it contained inside.

Kiba took it from him, and opened it up. "Uuughh!! Oh, god! Why would you show me this?!" Kiba screamed as threw the offending thing back to Kaka-sensei, almost as if he would catch the disease the picture showed just by holding it.

"Because there is a very real possibility of you catching something like that if you are not careful. Besides, you should shower more often anyway, Kiba. You smell like a wet dog."

Kiba growled at his teacher as he took the picture away.

"Now, what was-ah, yes. Keep all unused condoms in their packs in a cool dry place. Guys, don't keep them in your wallets. That's just the epitome of uncool. Plus, it diminishes their effectiveness." Some guys in the class chuckled to themselves, while others looked around, trying to avoid attention. Naruto knew they were wondering when they could be alone to take out the condoms they already had in their wallets.

"To avoid damage to your furniture, don't place opened foil pack, or used condom on any surface. This means throw it away properly unless you want your parents to come in and find it. Your parents should know if you are having sex, but as I know most of you probably won't tell them when or if you start having sex, just take this little bit of advice," Kaka-sensei said.

"Last, but not least, if a condom feels sticky, or stiff, looks damaged in any way, throw it out, and use a fresh one. Keep your hand down Kiba."

Pushing off his desk, Kaka-sensei reached for another box he had sitting on his podium.

"Now, I will hand out bananas. Everybody gets one, and I don't care if someone else's is bigger than yours, your not getting another one. Just like in real life," Kaka-sensei smirked. "Learn to appreciate what you have."

One by one, Kaka-sensei handed out the bananas. The class started getting noisy the further along he got. "Settle down. Class is only half over."

Naruto reached out to accept his banana, and was pleased that he hadn't gotten a dinky one like Kiba. He looked over at the boy, and saw him growling angrily at his banana.

"Okay, now. Use a new condom every time you have sex." Most of the class groaned at the disgusting act of using a condom twice. "Use one before foreplay, before the penis gets anywhere near any body opening. This way you avoid exposure to any body fluid that can carry infection. Remember to handle the condom gently. What Kiba?"

"You're saying to handle it gently, but what if you're not being so gentle after it's already on?"

"Then the girl you're seeing, probably won't want to see you anymore unless she likes it rough. Now, put the condom on as soon as the penis gets hard." Kaka-sensei stood at the front of the class once more.

"Everyone open your condom gently. Kiba-" Kaka-sensei shook his head. "Do not use your teeth. Do you want to rip a hole in it? Are you ready to be a father?"

Kiba sullenly took the package out of his mouth, and Naruto snickered at his antics. Once again the feeling to turn around, and look at Sasuke took over, but he made himself sit still. He could only imagine what the bastard would say.

"Alright, now that everyone has their condom out, make sure the rolled-up ring is on the outside." Everyone turned their condoms this way, and that, making sure they had it right.

"Leave some space at the tip to hold the semen. Squeeze the tip gently-Kiba-so no air is trapped inside." Kaka-sensei looked around the room to make sure everyone was following directions.

"Okay, hold the tip while you unroll the condom over your banana. Make sure you unroll it as far as it will go. If it doesn't unroll, it's on wrong. Is anyone having this problem?" Kiba raised his hand, as well as a few other students. He walked over to Kiba's desk, and flipped the condom over so the rolled-up ring was on the outside. Kiba blushed.

"Start over with a new one," Kaka-sensei said, as he passed out new condoms to those who raised their hands. Waiting for everyone to finish he walked around the class, nodding at their work.

"In real life, guys, you will pull out slowly after you ejaculate, while you're still hard. Make sure you hold on to the condom to avoid spilling any semen. Move completely away from your partner before you let go of the condom."

Kaka-sensei walked back to the front of the class, and turned around to face them. Crossing his arms over his chest he said, "Do not throw the condom away in the toilet, dispose of it properly. That means don't throw it wherever you feel like it, Kiba."

"Why is it always me?" Kiba asked, disgruntled.

Kaka-sensei ignored him. Naruto smirked.

"No more sex without a new condom. If the condom breaks, and semen spills, do not panic. Quickly wash the semen away with soap, and water. Are there any questions?" Kaka-sensei asked, looking directly at Kiba, before surveying the room.

"Good. Everyone remove your condom, and dispose of it, and your banana properly," he explained, sitting down at his desk, and pulling out his book. "Make sure you wash your hands before leaving."

The class was abuzz with noise, knowing today's class was over, even though the bell hadn't rang yet. Naruto started unrolling his condom from the banana when Sasuke spoke for the third time.

"Hope you were paying attention, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask why it was that Sasuke said that after every class when the bell rang, effectively cutting him off. Throwing away his condom, and banana, Naruto decided to ignore Sasuke, and head off to his next class. When he reached his locker, he sullenly threw his book inside, and reached for his gym clothes.

Sniffing them, he was glad that he had washed them the other day. They were really starting to stink up his locker. He inhaled the scent of fresh laundry, and let a little grin steal it way across his face. Looking to his left, he saw Gaara staring at him.

"Do they smell nice?" Gaara asked him in his monotone voice, arms crossed in front of his chest. At first, Naruto had been a little creeped out by Gaara, but once he had gotten to know him, he decided he wasn't such a bad guy. A little out there, but definitely not bad.

"Uh, yeah. They do," Naruto answered.

Gaara merely nodded his head, and headed off to his next class. Naruto's eyebrow shot up in confusion. Shrugging his shoulders he headed off towards the gym. There was a slight bounce in his step as he thought about how it was the last class left of the day, and that he had it with Sasuke.

Images flitted through his head...strong back, lean thighs, muscular arms, and that stomach he would love to run his fingers down, feel the dips, and curves of the muscles underneath that pale, alabaster skin.

Someone bumped into his shoulder on their way past him, making him realize he had stopped right in the middle of the hall. Wiping the drool from his chin, he readjusted his pack, and set off at a jog. He was going to be late, and it was all that teme's fault.

He ran into the locker room with just enough time to dress, and be out on the floor when the bell rang. Asuma-sensei stood, arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for them to line up. Picking up his clipboard, he began calling names. One by one, Naruto waited as the names were called for role, yelling 'here' when it was his turn. He carefully listened for Sasuke's 'hn' when his name was called.

"Alright, go grab your ball, and get started,"Asuma-sensei said, walking over to Kurenai-sensei, trying once again to chat her up. Naruto never tired of watching those two try, and act like there was nothing between them.

Naruto doubled over when he was hit in the stomach with a basketball. Coughing, he looked up to see Sasuke smirk, as he picked up his own ball. Dribbling the ball, Sasuke walked away to the hoop, shot a perfect shot, and got in line to shoot again. Naruto stared, enraptured the whole time.

Sneering, he walked over and picked up his ball. Getting in line, he saw he was two behind Sasuke. He would have to out shoot the guy in front of him, and make sure the guy behind him didn't out shoot him to get to Sasuke. Naruto was determined to win this time.

Sasuke quickly got rid of the guy in front of him by making the shot before he did. Naruto was entranced, watching the muscles move under his shirt, until the guy behind him pushed him forward. It was his turn. He took aim, and _swish_, he took out the guy in front of him. Pumping his fist in the air, he reached for his ball, and dribbled it back to his place in line.

He was now behind Sasuke. All he had to do was wait his turn.

Sasuke stepped up, shot, and missed. The guy before him was safe. All Naruto had to do was make his shot before Sasuke did, and he would beat him. Bouncing the ball once, twice, he aimed, and let the ball roll off his fingers as he shot. The ball seemed to be going in slow motion to Naruto, as he waited, and watched the ball fly further towards the hoop.

Sasuke seemed frozen as he watched the ball fly over his head. The ball was in his hands, why wasn't he shooting? He heard the ball hit nothing but net, heard the _whoosh_ sound it made as it fell through perfectly.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, jumping up, and down in celebration. "Woohoo!"

Sasuke threw his ball against the wall, and stalked off towards the locker room. Naruto could care less. He had finally beaten Sasuke. He had finally won. He got back in line, waiting his turn again, not caring that Sasuke was no longer there for him to check out. Naruto was much too elated from the feeling of victory.

Finally Asuma-sensei blew the whistle, signaling the end of class. Naruto almost skipped back to the locker room he was so happy. He got a few claps on the back on the way through the door, and he smiled so big, his cheeks started to hurt.

Quickly pulling his shirt off over his head, he could hear the sound of the showers being turned on, lockers being slammed shut, and the laughter as the guys joked with each other. Picking up his towel he headed over the the showers, saying bye to the guys who were leaving to catch the bus.

Laying his towel over the door behind him, Naruto turned the water on, shivering at the cold that hit him before the water turned warm. He never backed out of the way of the cold water, nor turned the shower head in a different direction. He took it as an experience. Who knew whether or not he was going to be here tomorrow, so he wanted to make sure he experienced every little thing he could, while he could.

Lathering his hair, he looked out of the corner of his eye, watching for Sasuke. His eyebrows furrowed, and he turned his head fully left, and right. Sasuke wasn't here. 'Maybe he went home. To afraid to face me after I beat him,' Naruto thought, smirking to himself. He continued washing himself, humming a tune he had stuck in his head all day.

When he was finished, no one was left in the locker room, and he sighed in relief, glad that the day was finally over. He reached to turn the water off, but a hand grabbed his, and pulled it up behind his back. When he was pushed up against the cold tile, Naruto tried to struggle, but couldn't even turn his head around to see who it was. A warm hand slid around his stomach, and he could feel another body flush against his back. Looking down at the arm, he saw the pale skin, and immediately knew who it was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out, breath coming in soft gasps.

A soft, slick tongue being run up the side of his ear was his response, and Naruto shuddered in want. It was like his every fantasy come true, and Naruto's stomach began doing flip flops in pleasure. The hand on his stomach started sliding lower making Naruto's breath hitch in anticipation.

"Think you got the better of me, huh?" Sasuke asked, taking Naruto's member in his hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as Sasuke slowly pumped his growing member.

Sasuke bit Naruto in the dip between his neck, and his shoulder, marking him. Naruto cried out, throwing his head back as Sasuke licked a line up his neck. "Think you bested me today?"

Naruto growled low in his throat. "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Proving to you that you're beneath me," Sasuke replied, giving Naruto's cock a squeeze.

Naruto couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Hissing in his breath, Naruto bit out, "Fuck you."

"We'll get to that. I hope you were paying attention in Kakashi-sensei's classes, we might have to use some of his teachings," Sasuke told him, whispering into his ear.

Naruto wasn't quite sure he could recall anything that had happened earlier in the day with the way Sasuke's hand was moving on his now very stiff shaft. His head fell back onto Sasuke's shoulder again, and he thrust up into that warm, strong palm that surrounded him. His breathing turned heavy as Sasuke sucked, licked, and nipped his way along Naruto shoulder.

"I hate you," Naruto spat, loving the way Sasuke's skin felt against his own. How was it that Sasuke could make him feel these things?

"Liar," Sasuke panted, becoming hard while watching Naruto pant, and moan. "I watch you watching me, dobe."

Naruto's eyes went wide, before shutting tightly at the next wave of pleasure. "You're not as secretive about it as you'd like to be."

Naruto knew he had been being extremely careful when he watched Sasuke, not letting himself get lost in wonderment like he had in the hall earlier. He always made sure to look out of the corner of his eye, keep his breath steady. When had Sasuke seen him checking him out?

The thought was thrown out of his head when he felt Sasuke's cock stiffening behind him, felt it laying between the crack of his cheeks, and rubbing there. Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm, and dropped his own between the young man's legs, spreading them open as he rubbed the inside of his tan thighs. Naruto felt Sasuke kissing the back of his neck, down between his shoulder blades, his lower back. Naruto was on fire, and all because of the cold bastard behind him.

Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke kneading his ass, feeling his fingers digging into the flesh. Slowly, Sasuke slid his tongue down along the crack, eyes narrowed as he spread Naruto open. He eyed the tight, tiny opening he found there, and licked his lips like a cat in wanting to taste it.

Sasuke raked his tongue along the outer edge of the beautiful passage, before he put his whole mouth around it, and sucked. Naruto wriggled, moaning above him, and Sasuke smirked, knowing he was driving Naruto crazy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out when he felt Sasuke's tongue push past the tight ring of muscle. The feel of Sasuke's tongue inside him was different, but Naruto was sure he could get used to it, especially when Sasuke began stroking him again. His heart thudded in his chest, threatening to beat straight out of it when Sasuke moaned into him. His fingers tried to find purchase against the cold tile as the water continued spraying down his front.

Sasuke licked his lips again as he pulled away from Naruto. Fingering the opening, Sasuke slipped inside it easily, maneuvering it to make room for a second. He could hear Naruto panting, and gasping deeply as he tried to adjust to the feeling. Sasuke kissed his lower back, almost in a reassurance that he wasn't trying to hurt him as he slipped a second finger inside.

"Sas-ke," Naruto panted, nearly doubling over in pleasure as Sasuke hit something inside him that made him...oh, god. "Sasuke!" Naruto pushed back against the invading fingers, willing them to go deeper.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt his cock twitch in wanting to be inside the tight, hot heat he felt around his fingers. Standing, he pulled Naruto back to him, one hand on his hip, the other on his chest. "I'm going to fuck you now," Sasuke told him between clenched teeth, thrusting against Naruto's wet backside, shuddering in the delicious friction he found there. "I've waited long enough, and you're going to like it-no, love it. You're going to come, screaming my name."

Naruto could only nod his head in answer, too lost to form anything but whimpers, and moans. All he wanted right now was for Sasuke to keep making him feel this good. No one had ever touched him this way, made him feel like he was going to explode from the pleasure. He was close to begging, but held himself in check, just barely.

Sasuke ran a hand down Naruto's spine, delighting in the way his skin shivered underneath his fingers. "I'm pretty sure you haven't had any previous sexual partners with as tight as you are, so I shouldn't need a condom, right?" Sasuke asked, grinning into Naruto's ear.

"No, dammit, just..._please_," Naruto finally broke down and began begging when he felt Sasuke prodding his opening, just barely passing the surface. "God, _please_," Naruto begged again, pushing himself up against Sasuke's shaft.

"You're so beautiful when you beg," Sasuke told him before he thrust into him, letting out a deep throaty moan when he was encompassed so tightly inside Naruto. Eyes shut tight, teethe clenched shut, he held himself back-only just.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, feeling himself penetrated fully as Sasuke pushed himself in to the hilt. Naruto scraped his nails against the tiles when he felt Sasuke pull out, and thrust back in. He shuddered, nearly falling to his knees when he felt every inch of Sasuke's stiff, hard cock gliding through his passage, touching him in places where no one else had touched him.

"Fuck," Sasuke panted, thrusting deep, hard, watching as Naruto tried to keep him inside, clenching around him when he pulled out. He pushed back in, savoring the way the heat surrounded him when he was fully seated, the way Naruto's insides squeezed around him when he ran over the being of the blonde's core.

"Oh god, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, trying to hold on, so close to falling. "Please-" Naruto moaned heavily, and thrust back when Sasuke hit that spot again. His breath hitched when Sasuke took him into his hand, moving up, and down with no rhythm. Naruto felt his hip in his other hand, fingers digging, nearly bruising the flesh, but Naruto loved it, wanted more.

Sasuke hung his head, and kissed the dip between Naruto's shoulder blades, up his neck, where he nipped his earlobe whispering, "Scream for me."

Naruto knew he would obey. With a few more jerks of Sasuke hands, and a few more calculated thrusts, he was falling willingly. Sasuke heard the most beautiful moans, heard his name shouted in pure ecstasy, the proof of it spilling on his hand. It was what he wanted, what he had dreamed of for years.

He could feel Naruto tightening around him, pulling him in. Gripping Naruto to him, he held him close, thrusting harshly. A pleasurable euphoria took over his body, following behind Naruto over the edge. Every part of his body felt bliss when he hit rock bottom. He stayed buried when Naruto emptied him, thrusting once more to ride out the feeling before he was drained.

Feebly, Sasuke turned the water off once he noticed it was cold. The sound of the water leaving made room for their panting to be heard bouncing off the walls of the empty room. Sasuke lay his cheek on Naruto's back, still coming back from his pleasurable trip.

Naruto felt him pull out slowly, and he winced. He was well and thoroughly drained of energy. Sliding down to his knees, Naruto ran a hand through his wet hair, wringing out some of the water onto his back. Sasuke knelt behind him, licking up the trails of water.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto finally asked, breath still returning to normal. Turning around he came face to face with a smirking, yet very happy Sasuke.

"Because I wanted to," was his simple answer.

"You wanted to do me?" Naruto asked, one eyebrow lifting in confusion.

"I've wanted you since junior high, dobe. You were just too infatuated with staring at me from afar to notice," Sasuke explained wryly.

Naruto blanched, feeling cheated at the fact that he could have had this a long time ago, but was too dumb to notice. "So what now?"

"What do you mean, what now? You're mine."

"Yours?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone knows it, too."

Naruto shook his head, to elated to say anything. If he had known this was what was going to happen when he got out of bed this morning, and when he was headed off to school, there definitely would have been more of a bounce in his step, and he wouldn't have let Kaka-sensei's class get to him like it had. He probably would have been looking forward to it.

"Kaka-sensei would be so disappointed in us," Naruto said, smiling up at Sasuke as he reached for his towel.

"I know. Maybe we'll have to rectify that next time," Sasuke answered, a grin on his face.

Naruto face lit up at the mention of a next time, wondering how long he would have to wait until it happened. From the look Sasuke was giving him as he ran the towel over his body, he wagered not long at all.

AN:Umm, to be honest, this idea popped in my head when I was filling the little condom rack at work. Seriously, the whole damn story. I don't know why, but it did. When I got home, the first thing I did was sat down on my couch, picked up my laptop, and started typing. I didn't even take my shoes off. Hmmm, didn't think about that until just now. Anywho, if you liked, please leave a REVIEW telling me the why's and how's.


End file.
